Un pequeño milagro
by ninnae
Summary: Milo es un pequeño niño hiperactivo recién llegado al Santuario que se encuentra bajo el cuidado de Saga. Sin embargo, el trabajo y el cansancio hacen que Saga lo descuide y el peligro de la muerte aceche al niño que se ha convertido en su rayo de luz.


**Un pequeño milagro**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Parte del ficsoton de Saga/Milo del foro Saint seiya yaoi.**

* * *

De alguna manera Saga solo quería descansar y tomar algo de calor al llegar a su templo. Había estado todo el día buscando a Milo, nunca creyó que el pequeño enano se tomaría tan en serio su frase de "desaparece y escóndete, es importante que un futuro caballero pueda camuflarse sin que nadie lo encuentre, sin embargo, Milo lo llevaba hasta los extremos. La treta había nacido, luego de que Milo, con sus apenas siete años rondara como un pequeño diablillo por la sala de Géminis. Shion tenía a Saga trabajando en la traducción de pergaminos desde la noche pasada. Pasando el sueño a punta de prolongados bostezos y grandes cantidades de café. La energía que el pequeño griego poseía llegaba a agotarlo. Aquel día era su turno cuidarlo, Milo al ser el menor de la orden y al estar recién comenzando su entrenamiento debía quedar bajo la supervisión de alguno de los caballeros, al menos así sería hasta que su maestro fuera designado por el patriarca. Pero estaba tan cansado y el trabajo acumulado exigía su atención, distraer a Milo por un par de horas sería un gran respiro para él, sin embargo…, al acabar su trabajo y no ver al enano hiperactivo por su templo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Si llegaba a dejarlo suelto y se armaba un desastre Shion lo mataría. Saga recorrió con sigilo y preguntando casualmente si alguien había visto a Milo. Después de tres horas de búsqueda infructuosa, Saga maldijo su plan de hacer que Milo se escondiera de él y de todo el resto de la orden. Ahora cuando necesitaba al pequeño revoltoso no había señales de él. Comenzó a asustarse.

Meditó todos los sitios donde Milo podía encontrarse, el bosque donde jugaba con el aprendiz de acuario, las ruinas donde se escapaba de la presencia de los otros aprendices, y muchos otros puntos, que el pequeño griego había encontrado en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el Santuario. El bicho era alguien escurridizo, travieso, pero de mente ágil. No le sería sencillo encontrarlo. El cielo pronto comenzaría a tornarse rojizo, y si la oscuridad llegaba a caer, la búsqueda debería posponerse hasta la mañana siguiente. Un panorama peligroso para un aprendiz sin mucha experiencia como lo era Milo en ese momento. Saga incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos, retomó su búsqueda visitando el cabo y la prisión de Sunion, uno de los sitios donde los aprendices solían esconderse para evadir responsabilidades, pero solo encontró el típico fulgor de las olas a la prisión que Atena mantenía en ese lugar. Un claro en el bosque y la cima de un risco fueron los siguientes lugares, pero Saga seguía igual. Estaba por darse por vencido, cuando sintió un leve sollozo viniendo de un desnivel por debajo de uno de los muchos acantilados que habían desperdigados por la zona. Saga parpadeó sorprendido, mientras se acercaba a la punta de la gran roca. Milo se encontraba al menos treinta metros por debajo de donde él estaba apoyado. No entendía como había llegado hasta ese lugar.

—¡Milo! —gritó Saga asomándose para llamar la atención del griego menor, quien sollozaba cubriendo con una de sus pequeñas manos, lo que parecía una pierna herida. Fue ahí que Saga comprendió. Milo debió haberse caído y al no poder moverse le fue imposible pedir ayuda. Saga hizo una mueca, se sentía culpable, era su deber cuidar a Milo, era un pequeño niño recién llegado al Santuario, que había perdido a sus padres hacia menos de siete meses. El buscar cariño y atención era una necesidad para no sentirse rechazado. Saga observó su entorno, la tosca roca donde chocaban las olas en el fondo, las paredes laterales y posibles rutas a usar... No parecía haber un camino seguro. El viento soplaba fuerte, así que el solo treparse podía costarle caro. Saga frunció el ceño, no podía dejar a Milo a su suerte. Con un poco más atención se percató de una gruesa cantidad de enredaderas que rodeaban la piedra. Era la única posibilidad que tenía para llegar a Milo, y poder sacarlo de ese lugar a salvo. Con algo de desconfianza comenzó su intento de bajada, su ropa de entrenamiento era delgada y ligera, el frío del mar calaba en los huesos de Saga. El trepar por la roca era más complicado de lo que esperaba. La liana de la enredadera era gruesa, pero, en secciones de dividía perdiendo su fuerza y sostén. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer, mientras Milo lo veía con ojos cargados de miedo. El cielo esta oscuro. Las primeras estrellas estaban comenzando a verse, la visibilidad de los alrededores había bajado, dejando en el fondo un gran agujero negro. Saga chistó, pero siguió bajando, a pesar del dolor de sus manos y los cortes en su muñeca. Tardo más de diez minutos en llegar de manera segura hasta donde estaba Milo.

—Siempre te metes en problemas pequeño mocoso —susurró Saga al llegar hasta la saliente donde estaba Milo. Observó al pequeño escorpión de arriba abajo, suspiró aliviado. Aunque no lo demostrara mucho, Milo había llegado a ganarse su cariño con su ojos vivaces y su extrema curiosidad, era su pequeño rayo de luz en el infierno que estaba viviendo entre las responsabilidades de ser el posible nuevo pontífice, y la distancia que había impuesto con Kanon.

—¡Saga!

Sin que el aludido se lo esperara, Milo saltó sobre su persona, encaramándose a su cintura, mientras acomodaba su rostro, sobre el pecho del heleno mayor. Ambos estaban cansados, empapados y lo único que deseaban era estar en un lugar cálido y conocido  
Saga acarició la cabeza de Milo en un intento de tranquilizarlo, la peor parte vendría ahora, debía subir con él, pegado a su cuerpo, y por sobre todo debía evitar que Milo cayese o se lastimara.

—Milo —Saga llamó al pequeño, quien no se soltaba por el miedo, se suponía que era un aprendiz dorado, pero el instinto infantil del miedo predominaban sobre este concepto—. Necesito que me escuches —la voz seria de Saga hizo que Milo levantase poco a poco el rostro. —La subida será difícil, así que no te sueltes de mí. ¿Escuchaste?

Milo asintió con vehemencia. No se sentía listo, pero la presencia de Saga ayudaba a que el miedo no lo paralizara por completo.

Saga sujeto el cuerpo de Milo con su mano izquierda, incrementando la fuerza de su agarre. Con la mano derecha tomó la enredadera y comenzó a subir con lentitud, envuelto por la oscuridad y el incesante ruido de las olas. Sin que Saga se diera cuenta, una de las olas los tapó por encima de sus cabezas, quedando ambos atrapados en el agua que rompía contra el acantilado.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga recostó a Milo inconsciente sobre su cama, el pequeño griego estaba empapado, el susto había sido demasiado para él. Y para ser sinceros, también lo fue para Saga. Su brazo derecho estaba hecho pedazos por las puntas que sobresalían de la roca del acantilado. Estas rasgaron su piel al impulsarse hacia la roca con sus pies y azotar su cuerpo con esta al intentar proteger a Milo. La ola llegó de sorpresa y si hubiera reaccionado un segundo después, serían alimento de la negrura oceánica.

Saga suspiró mientras su mirada se encargaba de tasar cada parte de Milo, su cabello estaba revuelto, la ropa algo desgarrada y algunos rasguños se divisaban en su piel, su pierna que se había lastimado en la caída parecía algo hinchada, pero al primer chequeó nada muy grave se denotaba. Era un milagro. Al menos Milo había regresado a salvo. Ahora solo quedaba curar sus heridas y luego cambiar la ropa de Milo para evitar que enfermera. La noche sería larga.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Milo abrió sus ojos, sentía su pequeño cuerpo pesado y muy adolorido, no recordaba del todo lo que había sucedido. Lo primero que acudió a su mente fue el terror al verse atrapado en la saliente bajo el acantilado. Milo se enrolló sobre su cuerpo, quedando en posición fetal. Nunca debió hacer algo tan estúpido. Recordó a Saga, él lo había salvado. El latido de su corazón lo había ayudado a calmarse, era tranquilo y rítmico. Milo se animó a levantar la mirada, sintió su cuerpo seco. La superficie blanda y las varias colchas sobre él le indicaban que estaba en una cama descansando. Sus ojos turquesas se centraron el en techo. Reconocía el lugar, la habitación de Saga. Ninguno de sus sueños fueron una ilusión, todo ocurrió de verdad. Saga debía creerle un inútil y un cobarde. Saga ya no lo querría más. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que el pequeño infante volteara la vista. Saga apareció con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, eso descolocó a Milo.

—Veo que alguien ya está despierto.

Milo se escondió bajo las sabanas, no quería encarar a Saga aún. Simplemente no lo deseaba.  
Saga parpadeó algo sorprendido por la actitud del pequeño heleno, pero lo entendía, nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido fácil, pero aquel era un día diferente, donde el Sol ya había salido y con su luz iluminaba todo lo que estaba bajo su halo. Saga dejó el marco de la puerta para acercarse a la ventana, corrió la cortina y abrió el cristal, dejando paso a la luz solar y a la brisa cálida que el día les regalaba. La habitación se tiñó del tono cándido de los rayos solares, mientras unas campanas de viento sonaban de fondo cuando la brisa golpeaba contra ellas. Saga se volteó y observó a Milo, quien aún estaba escondido.

—Milo —lo llamó—, lo de ayer fue un accidente, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —Saga se acercó a la cama y levantó las colchas con cuidado—. Me habría puesto triste si algo te hubiera pasado.

Milo era importante para Saga, él producía un efecto de calma y lograba plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro. Momentos como el presente, donde el sol y el sonido de repiqueteo suave colmaban la habitación; esos eran los recuerdos que Millo lograba hacer que apreciara. Milo era un pequeño y travieso milagro en un sitio tan oscuro como lo era el Santuario.

Milo levantó la mirada.

—¿En serio?

Saga asintió y le regaló una caricia a Milo sobre su cabello. El pequeño sonrió animado.

—Vamos a comer, lo de ayer debió dejarte sin fuerzas

—¿Chocolate?

Saga rio, Milo se recuperaba con rapidez.

—Todo el que quieras.

Milo salió de la cama de golpe, sin importarle del todo el peso y el dolor de su cuerpo, corrió a la cocina, y le gritó a Saga que se apresurara. Saga sonrió. Una nueva brisa hizo sonar a las campanas de viento. No sería un mal día, y esta vez sí se encargaría de cuidar a Milo. No dejaría que su pequeño milagro estuviera en peligro otra vez.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
